A Drunken Marriage With Chocolate Liqueurs
by Cyberleader2000
Summary: Just a normal night out having drinks, laughing and having a good time with friends and getting married wait what.
1. This Night isn't going to end well

**Back again I thought this one up as I was writing A Fluffy Drunken Marriage and I just had to type it up same story idea but with a very different take on it. If this one is as popular as A Fluffy Drunken Marriage I might do more with another Lady from the RWBY universes.**

* * *

Jaune was sore all over as he walked back to his dorm room, he had just spent the last few hours staying after classes for extra training practice with Glynda who had finally had enough of Jaune's poor attempts to fight in her class, she had told him he would be forced to train with her after classes every week day until he could at least win 5 matches.  
As he finishes climbing the last flight of stairs he sees Yang exiting her room "hay Yang heading out?"  
Yang waves to him with a smile "yea I'm going to go hang with Coco as her team is busy studying for a quiz they have next week and she already finished revising and she really needs a good night out." She lets out a sigh "I was going to bring the rest of my team and JNPR but both our team are busy. What are you doing out so late?"  
Jaune sighs "I just finished that extra training with Goodwitch."  
Yang gives him a sympathetic look "Ugh would not want to be you." She then smiles "Wait that means you're free right now and in need of some relaxation."  
Jaune can see where this is going "no Yang there's a bed in my dorm with my name on it." As he tries to walk past her he feels Yang grab the back of his hoodie.  
"Lighten up Jaune just come hang out for a couple of hours your bed will still be here when you get back."  
With a sigh he realises he's not getting out of this "Fine but only for a couple of hours."  
"great!" with a smile Yang drags Jaune by his hoodie as he texts Pyrrha what has just transpired and that he will be gone a few more hours he looks at his Scroll when he gets a response from her  
*Sorry none of us wanted to go so we all pretended we needed to study.*  
Jaune mentally kicks himself as he realises he could of told yang the same thing.

As they reach the Bullhead landing Depot they see Coco is waiting for them as she see them she walks over to meet them "hay Yang who's this?" she points to Jaune.  
"O this is Jaune the leader of team JNPR he's friends with my little sis their team live opposite us I caught him on his way back from extra combat training with Goodwitch."  
Coco flinches at that "ooooooo sorry I hear that, her extra training classes are brutal."  
Jaune smiles "You have no idea."  
Yang slaps Jaune on the back and he jumps in pain "figured he could do with a good night out so he can relax and unwind before the weekend."  
"Well good to meet you Jaune and I guess it's your lucky night." Coco hooks her left arm round his right arm.  
Yang hooks her right arm round his left "Yea it is, he gets to escort two of beacons hottest students on a night out."  
Jaune is so embarrassed right now as they walk to the waiting Bullhead he swears he could match Ruby's cape in colour right now.  
As they reach the ramp they see team CRDL walking down it upon seeing Jaune with both Yang and Coco on his arms they freeze in shock after Cardin regains his composure he walks down the rest of the ramp followed by his team mates he steps in front of the trio he has a smug smile "You know ladies if your that desperate for a man I'm available." He nudges his eye brows suggestive.  
Yang snorts "Pleases Cardin you could not even handle one of us were only interested in real men not boys right Coco?"  
Coco sees where Yang is going with this and smiles "That's right like Jaune here." Both Coco and Yang lean in and kiss Jaune on the side of his checks the trio walk up the ramp to the Bullhead as the hatch closes they here Cardin yelling in annoyance both Coco and Yang burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
As they take their seats Yang is wiping the tears from eyes "o dust did you see the look on his face. He could not believe that Jaune was so lucky."  
Coco using a handkerchief to wipe away her tears "Thank you I needed that and as a bonus I got to annoy that jackass he's been picking on Velvet a lot recently. Also good job playing it smoove there when we kissed you Jaune."  
Jaune looks bit embarrassed "Glad I could help."

The Bullhead lands at the Vale Depot as they exit the ship they stop for a moment then Coco turns to face her fellow travellers "So where are we going?"  
Yang thinks for a minute "Well there's not enough of us to go clubbing. hmmmm Hay I know my uncle told me about this small quirt place that serves great drinks called the Crow Bar."  
Jaune looks up when he hears that name "I've seen this place I've been meaning to go take a look."  
Coco claps her hands together "Excellent then it's a plan, lead the way."  
As they walk through town Coco spies something in a shop window further up the street and runs up ahead.  
As Jaune and Yang walk side by side Jaune looks at her then taps her on the shoulder breaking Yang from her train of thought "Ok so what with the sudden night out?"  
Yang sighs "Honestly it's for Coco she really needs a pick-me-up. Sometimes her depression flares up and when that happens we go out with friends and have some fun help her take her mind off things.  
Jaune nodes in understanding "So how long have you known Coco?"  
Yang smiles "O me and Coco go way back we used to attend Signal together." Jaune gives her a look as thro he wants to ask more questions "What else do you want to know?"  
"Am I that obvious?"  
"Yes." Yang replays with a snort  
"ok so the rumours going round say she kind of cold but it doesn't seem that way to me."  
Yang sighs "yea that's sort of true except when she is with friends that's about the only time she really opens up but there's more to it than just that."  
"Like what?"  
"That's for Coco to tell you if she want to. All I'm going to say is I've know Coco a very long time and she gone through some stuff."

Coco turns round and sees the 2 have finally caught up with her "You two took you time. Any way check out these ear rings out." The 2 looks at the teardrop shaped fire opal earrings in the window the way the gems have been cut they look like they are on fire when the light catches them "There so pretty I wish I could afford them."  
Yang chuckles "you and your jewellery come one let's get some drinks."

As they arrive Coco looks unimpressed "It kind of looks like a dive."  
Yang shrugs "I have no idea if it is but my uncle says there serve great drinks so that good enough for me." She walks inside as Jaune shrugs and follow her in with a sigh Coco follows after them.

As they enter they see Yang is already sat on one of the bar stools at the far left of the bar, the place is so small it's just big enough for the bar and its stools Jaune and Coco walks over and take a stool each so they are lined up in the order of Yang, Coco then Jaune the moustached Barman turns to them "evening ladies & sir students from beacon right?"  
Jaune nodes "that's right."  
there's a ding sound as the door opens and Ozpin and Glynda walk in both students and teachers freeze upon seeing each other there is silence until Jaune waves at them pathetically "um good evening miss Goodwitch & professor Ozpin what are you doing here."  
Glynda lets out a sigh "Mr Arc it's outside school hours and off sight you don't have to be so formal, as for what we're doing here Ozpin and I like to have a drink every Friday night and discuss the week, were human after all."  
Jaune acting badly "What Yang you brought me to a bar I should leave before you wicked ways rub off on me."  
Ozpin chuckles "you not in trouble Mr arc what you do in your free time is you business so long as it won't affect you in your studies or reflect badly on Beacon we have no problem."  
The 3 students let out a sigh of relief as Glynda and Ozpin sit at the other end of the bar Ozpin makes his order and being Ozpin his order is no supervised and the 3 students can't help but giggle as he makes his order "I will have an Irish coffee and a French coffee."  
Glynda rolls her eyes "I will take a sherry."

After serving them Barman walks over to the 3 students "So what will it be."  
Jaune thinks for a second "Do you have any local produced beer?"  
"That we do, we have 3 different types."  
"I would like to try one of each."  
"Hold up." Coco Jaune & the Barman look at Yang "I would like to order us drinks off the secret menu."  
The Barman put down the glass he's been cleaning "I think your mistaken we don't have a secret menu."  
Yang smirks "Yes you do and you only have one item on it I would like you to serves us each a Hunters Bane."  
Glynda chocks on her drink and Ozpin begins to grinning as the Barman's poker face breaks  
with a sigh the Barman turns round and starts making the drinks when he turns back round he places the 3 drinks in front of the students "Ok tell me where did you find out about this only a few people know we serve this."  
Yang shrugs "No problem. It was my Uncle Qrow he told me."  
The 3 students jump as Glynda scream "Dam it Qrow. I'm going to have words with him next time I see him." Ozpin is just sat there chuckling whilst sipping his drink.  
After Glynda's outburst the 3 students turn to look at their drinks they are deep red in colour and they are the strongest smelling drinks they have ever come across.  
Glynda coughs and the 3 look at her "are you three sure? It's your life and you can do what you like but that's the strongest drink in all of remnant."  
Yang smiles "What life without a little risk and adventure."  
Ozpin smiles "arrr youthful exuberance and adventurism you three will go far as Huntsmen and Huntresses."  
Glynda sighs "Pleases Ozpin they don't youthful recklessness encouraged."  
The Barman walks back across to Glynda "Well seeing as the cat is out of the bag do you want the usual?"  
Glynda drinks the rest of her cherry "sure why not."  
the Barman turns back round and makes her drink when he's done he turns round and places a Hunters Bane in front of her.  
The three students star at her with looks of surprise Coco is the first to get over it "weren't you just telling us what a bad idea having this drink would be?"  
Glynda turns back to them "Yes and I was speaking from experience plus I've built up a tolerance to them over the years."  
Yang grins "Well if Glynda can handle it so can we." The three pick up there drinks and take a sip after a few seconds the 3 cough and Glynda lets out a small laugh.  
Jaune places his glass back down "Dam what's the alcohol percent?"  
The Barman chuckles "96% I take it it's a bit much."  
Coco laughs "Yea you could say that but its good in its own way." The 3 hum in agreement

After taking their time to get used to the strength of the drink the 3 are happily drinking and chatting away.  
As they order there third one each Glynda and Ozpin are getting up to leave, Glynda turns to her students "Don't have any more of those seven is my limit and I've been drinking them for years."  
Jaune nodes "Ok Glynda have a good night you to Ozpin"  
Ozpin nodes "Enjoy your evening Mr Arc." Both Glynda and Ozpin leave wavering there students good bye.

Jaune looks at his scroll as he finishes up his drink "Whoa its 10:20pm doesn't the last Bullhead leave at 11pm?" he begins to stand but is a bit unsteady.  
Coco sits him back down "We have time for one more drink."  
The Barman looks at them "I really don't think that's a good idea."  
Yang is obviously a bit sloshed "One more won't hurt, what the worst that could happen?"  
With a sigh from both Jaune and the Barman he serves them their drinks "Ok but this is the last one, then I'm shutting up also I'm not responsible for anything thing that happens due to your poor judgement."  
The three of them down their drinks then pay up, they wave goodbye to the Barman as they leave, they continue to staggering as they make their way to the Bullhead Depot.

The next morning at 7AM Yang is woken to a hammering on the door she get out of bed and walks over opening it to see Pyrrha stood there "Yang!"  
Before she can keep speaking Yang places her index figure on Pyrrha's lips silencing her "shhhhhhhhh Pyrrha its Saturday you know we sleep in till 11am plus I have one hell of a hangover now if you must talk do it quietly."  
Pyrrha takes a breath and speaks as quietly as possible "Yang where is Jaune?"  
Yang rubs the back of her head "didn't he come home last night?"  
Pyrrha looks annoyed "No he did not what happens last night?"  
"Well me Coco and Jaune went to the Crow Bar and had these amazing drinks called Hunters Bane.  
Pyrrha has a look of complete dismay "What in Remnant would possess you to drink a Hunters Bane?" Yang opens her mouth to answer when Pyrrha interrupts her "You know what never mind just tell me what happened next?"  
Yang scratches the back of her head for a second appearing to be in deep thought before she continues to recount the events of the previous night "Well Glynda was there so was Ozpin, she said not to drink any more but we decided to have one more drink before we were going to head back but I can't remember anything else after that."  
Pyrrha looks appalled "Just how many did you drink?"  
Yang rubs her left eye "Ugh 4 I think."  
Looking at Yang with anger Pyrrha hisses her next sentence at her "I know you're reckless but how stupid are you to drink 4 Hunters Bane's in a row."  
Yang looks disappointed in herself "Sorry but I'm sure Jaune is fine he's a huntsman after all."  
Pyrrha just glares at Yang "Ugh he better be and after we find him you and I are going to have serious words." Turning round Pyrrha walks away as Yang slinks back into her room.  
Ruby leans over the side of her bed "Yang what was that about?"  
Yang sheepishly rubs the back of her head "apparently I kind of lost Jaune last night when I was hammered."  
Ruby launches out of bed "What do you mean you lost Jaune!?"  
Yang puts her hands to her head "Jeez Ruby not so loud I'm still hung over."

10 minutes later Ruby is dressed in her slayer outfit, Weiss is dressed in her SnowPea outfit & Blake is dressed in her Intruder outfit  
Weiss is giving Ruby a annoyed look "Why do we have to help look for Jaune when Yang gets to stay here when it's her fault!?"  
Ruby sighs "Jaune is our friend and he would look for us."  
Weiss sighs "Fine you have a point there. But what about Yang."  
"Well Yang is useless when drunk and hungover" Yang is about to protest Ruby's comment "Wait that's not right no she would only get in the way it would just be easier for us to leave her here to sleep it off." Blake and Weiss hum in agreement.  
Yang is almost cry's "How cruel you guys are so mean."  
Ruby walks over and pushes Yang back down on her bed and tucks her in "go to sleep." even before she has finished her sentence Yang is out like a light.

Walking across the haul ruby knocks on the door Ren answer and has a looks of surprise on his face "Hay guys, what are you doing up this early on a Saturday?"  
Team Ruby walks in and Ruby with a smile decided to make her announcement "all useful members of team RWBY reporting to help with the search party."  
Nora grins "See Pyrrha now we have help."  
Pyrrha turns to them "Thanks guys I know how much extra sleep on a Saturday means to you."  
Blake smiles "Well you would do the same if we were in trouble. Any idea where we start?"  
Pyrrha shakes her head all I know is that Jaune and Yang went out with someone named Coco."  
"I know who that is." Everyone turns and looks a Ruby "what I have friends apart from you guys." Everyone raises an eye brow at this "Shut up any way Coco is the team leader of CFVY which my friends Velvet is part of I will give her a call so she can ask Coco."

Velvet is frantically Running round "What do we do what do we do WHAT DO WE DO!" Velvet falls to her knees "Coco never came back last night what do we do I know I'm second in command but I've never had to do anything before as Coco liked to sort out everything what do I do how do we find her what do I do!"  
Fox is following her round the room "Velvet calm down, we can't do anything with you so frazzled."  
Yatsuhashi gently places a hand on her shoulder stopping her "Velvet take a deep breath."  
Velvet breaths in and out Yatsuhashi smiles "Do you feel better?"  
Velvet smiles back "A little but what do we do what do I do?" right then Velvets scroll goes off answering it see sees its Ruby calling "Hay Ruby now's not really a good time."  
"O sorry we just wanted to speak with Coco."  
"You can't right now as she is still out she never came back last night and I'm starting to freak-out about it."  
"Her too?"  
"What do you mean her too."  
"Yang dragged Jaune along with her and Coco on their Night out last night but Jaune never came back I thought I could ask Coco what she remembers but I guess that's a bust have you tried calling her we tried calling Jaune but it keeps going to voice mail"  
"that's a great idea hang on Ruby Yatsuhashi can I borrow your scroll?"  
Yatsuhashi passes Velvet his Scroll and she begins to call Coco.

Meanwhile in a hotel room 2 shapes stir a little under the bed sheets as a scroll on the nightstand goes off a hand with a ring on it reaches out and press the off button on the scroll before retreating back under the warm comfort of the sheets.

Velvet sees the declined message on Yatsuhashi scroll "Why is she declining our calls?"  
"Hay Velvet were going into vale to look for them do you want to join us."  
"Sure see you at the Bullhead Depot in 20 minutes."  
"Right" Ruby hangs up as she turns to the others in the room "Well shall we get going."  
Everyone nodes and hums in agreement

Back at the hotel room the 2 occupants of the bed are sleeping soundly little do they realises what lies in store for them when they wake.

* * *

 **Bonus**

Yang snuggles back as arms wrap round her she intertwines her figures with his then notices something she looks down to see rings on both their hands and her eye widen in shock the mysterious stranger leans up next to her "Good morning Mrs Winchester." Spinning round she sees Cardin lying in bed with her.  
Sitting bolt upright Yang screams. Looking round the room she sees she is sat in her dorm bed she looks round the room it is still dark as thanks to the curtains still being closed "O thank dust it was just a nightmare I'm never going to drinking again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my followers now some of you know I really hate the idea of just posting a update with no story but I'm making an exception see some of you may have noticed I've been very quiet online others know why but the last few months have been bad I got my first job someone finally took a chance on me with all my disabilities and after less than a week they fired me over my disabilities I did not think life could get any worse but somehow it finds a way to kick you even when your down my mum has got cancer and I've been spending most of my free time visiting her, today we got worse news its terminal so I don't know when I will be back I'm just weighing this to let you all know I will be back I just don't know when as I wait with my mum till she dies then my long road of recovery with my depression. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **If you want to find me anywhere online I go by the same username as on here.**


End file.
